It is conventional to utilize a fluid injection valve, such as a Camco Series A valve, in wells in which fluids are injected for various purposes such as secondary recovery and disposal or fluid storage. Such a valve may be a spring-loaded, normally closed, flow check valve which is opened by a pressure differential generated by the injected fluid passing through the valve. However, it may be desirable to perform work in the well below the injection valve and in such event the valve must be locked out or held in the open position for allowing the passage of well tools, such as conventional wireline well tools.
The present invention is directed to a lockout in combination with a well injection valve in which the lockout can be controlled from the well surface and temporarily hold the injection valve in the open position when desired, but otherwise does not interfere with the normal operation of the injection valve.